What Happens When it Rains
by sane-and-insane
Summary: It's raining. And in the Kame Game Shop, Yami wants to clean for his aibou. What happens? (PG for shounen-ai and 1 swear word. o.O;)(YamixYugi)


**AN:** Umm.... hello... everybody? Yeah. Please be aware that this is my first peice of fanfiction EVER, And i'm not that good in writing stories.... Yeah. And i can't write SUPER romantic stuff so... yeah. This is SHORT. And i mean UBER-SHORT. kay?

**Disclaimer: **o.O; D00d. Why do people even write these? It's called **Fan**fiction, that's enough proof that i don't own it.

**Warnings: **What? I love Shounen-Ai, okay? XP uhh... If you're disturbed by this, Please, There's a little button in the upper-left corner of the browser. It's called the 'BACK' button, see?. Oh, and this is FLUFF. Hate it? Go away. 

**Pairing:** Yami x Yugi! ^_^

//Yami to Yugi//

\Yugi to Yami\

_Thoughts_

[Idiotic Me interrupting]

Now, with all that crap aside, on with the fic! XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. Tiny droplets of silver were dripping onto the window of the Kame Game Shop. It was just a VERY slight drizzle, the raindrops hitting the glass with a barely audible 'plink!'. In one of the rooms, a sixteen-year-old boy [Hey, i don't know if he's 15 or 16...] who looked to be about twelve or eleven was sprawled out on the bed, doing his homework.

Yugi Mutou [Dun know the spelling of his last name... gomen] shivered slightly,  Draping more of the blankets around him. The Millenium Puzzle gleaming on his bedside table. He rolled over onto his back, sighing.

_Of all the things we needed to study, why Shakespeare!?_ He thought with a groan. Sure, Shakespeare's stories were wonderful and all, but to study EACH AND EVERY PROSPECT was just plain torture for little Yugi. That, and the bullies that.... well.... bullied... him.

_They won't bother me again. _Yugi smiled. _Yami took care of them. He said they wouldn't bother me anymore! _ His thoughts drifting towards his crimson-eyed yami, he picked up his pen and began writing on the peice of paper again.

Downstairs, lots of bumps and crashes could be heard, signifying that any yami should not be left unnatended with electrical appliances. Let's look in the living room, shall we? ^_^ There, in a  tangled mess on the floor was Yami, apparently tangled in the 'snake-like-object-that-sucks-up-dirt-thingies of DOOM!' Yep, the vacuum cleaner. He had wanted to make his aibou happy by cleaning the living room for him but.... um... let's just say that he had problems with the plug. ^_^;

While Yami was trying to untangle himself from the mess of vacuum cleaner hose and plugs a VERY loud "Ra dammit!" "Gyaaah!" and also a little "Evil technology that will bring apocalypse!" could be heard.

Curious, Yugi went down the stairs to find out what the noise was, or maybe to that little mental call that said: //Aibouuuuu!!! I need heeeeeeeeeelp..// Yugi went down the stairs only to crack up.

Ah, the proud, powerful 3000 year-old pharoah was in a heap that consisted of the vacuum cleaner, a really long peice of string ("Aibou, why do you keep string on your floor?"), a kuriboh doll, and some really random white fluff balls that apparently came from under the couch.

"Aibou, this is not funny. If you were captured by a peice of serpentine machinery and have fuzzy things stuck in your perfect hair, entangled in a peice of string you don't know WHERE the hell came it from and have a kuriboh doll that squeaks everytime you squish it under you, you wouldn't be laughing." Yami huffed and tried to cross his arms and get up only to fall back down and get even more entangled.

Yugi giggled. "Okay Yami, i'll help." He went over to his Yami to try and help him untangle himself, but a large clap of thunder startled him. He fell and got entangled in the mess too. 

//See, Aibou?  It's not funny.// Yugi could hear his yami's mental laughter in his mind. He pouted cutely and sent along to their mental link, \Meanie.\ That, made Yami laugh even more, so to get even, Yugi shoved him.

Bad idea, Yugi.

Because when he shoved Yami, he got pulled along too, since he was entangled with him, right? Yeah. so when he shoved Yami, Yugi ended up falling, and seeing as Yami was tangled in the string, Yugi ended up falling on top of him. [KAWAII! XD]

Their eyes locked, and for a moment each of them were in total bliss. Yugi was blushing like MAD, Since they were in a very..... ahem... suggestive position on the floor. Until Yami decided to break the silence with a smirk and "Aibou, your face is turning red." Yugi just blushed even more as he tried desperately to untangle himself from the mess that wa the vacuum cleaner, some white fluff balls, the string, and Yami. (The kuriboh doll had rolled somewhere)

But to his surprise, Yami just pulled him closer in a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I like it this way...." Yugi blushed. _Oh my gosh... We're so close...... What's he doi-_ Yugi's  thoughts were cut short when Yami suddenly kissed him on the forehead softly. 

//Aishiteru, Yugi.//

\.........\ Yugi was limp with shock, before replying. \...I love you too, Yami-chan.\

**~Owari~**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah. Short, neh? Please go easy on me, i can't write anything and if i do, it's crap. .; Review, onegai? Tell me what you think about this. Should i write more chapters for the other Yami/Hikaris? tell me, please! ^_^   ~SAI (Sane-and-Insane)~


End file.
